


The peasants

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crack, I'll add more tags if I can, don't take this seriously, fabulous gc, got inspired by other works, just for fun, lmao sorry if I suck at writing, sorry fam, the chat was created by Freddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie made a groupchat and it's called 'The Queen and her peasants', all of them is crack heads and talk shit about each other.





	The peasants

'The Queen' made a new group chat. 

'The Queen' added: 'peasant no. 1'

'The Queen' added: 'peasant no. 2'

'The Queen' added: 'peasant no. 3' 

The Queen is online.

Peasant no. 1 is online.

Peasant no. 2 is online.

peasant no. 2: what the fuck? Why is my name peasant???

The Queen: don't. you. dare. to. ducking. swear. in. front. of. peasant. no. 2!!

The Queen: DUCK! I meant Duck*

The Queen: duck* 

The Queen: what the!??

peasant no. 1: thats what you get for calling us "PEASANTS!" 

'peasant no. 2' changed his nickname to 'rogah taylah' 

peasant no. 3 is online. 

peasant no. 3: lol. 

peasant no. 2: where are you?? I checked your room and you're not there? did you go to the studio without us? 

'peasant no. 3' changed his nickname to 'deaks' 

deaks: there, better. and yes Brian I went to the studio without you guys, I was writing a little something.

deaks: I meant editing. 

rogah taylah: youre my bestfriend??

peasant no. 1: woooooo! he's writing a song for Veronica!! 

The Queen: and why do you care.....? 

'peasant no. 2' changed his nickname to 'daddy long legs' 

The Queen: oh wow, 

deaks: hahaha, i can imagine you saying that. 

daddy long legs: shut up deaks! 

rogah taylah: im gonna go to the pub right next to the studio, check up on deaks and find some... 

deaks: what? shags? 

daddy long legs: i bet, i bet. 

rogah taylah: DONT FUCKING ASSUME BRI! 

rogah taylah: i was gonna look if they have a new menu, but alright, believe what you believe. 

Thr Queen: bring some food when you come home! im fucking starving here. ill fucking eat your food in the fridge if you dont. YOUR FUCKING FOOD!

rogah taylah: NO! dont eat it, ill bring you some food when i come home. 

The Queen: you promised. 

deaks: me too, and thank you. 

rogah taylor: alright,


End file.
